A Bet to Love
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Adam needs money for the new comic book that just came out problem is he doesn't have the money but Eli does. Adam bets Eli that he can't make the next girl that walks out of the bathroom fall in love with him in two weeks. Clare is the girl.
1. A bet

**Hey all you readers! So this is my brand new story! I hope you enjoy it! I normally don't update on Thursday but I had time and I am really excited to get started on this story and to hear what you think! Eli and Clare are not together in this nor do they like each other…..yet. They are just really, really good friends. One more thing I know nothing about comic books. Okay here we go the first chapter of A Bet to Love! **

**Eli's POV**

"I'm dying here, dude!" Adam tells me as we walk down the halls of Degrassi to his locker. His locker across from the girls bathroom. I never did understand how he got the best locker in the whole entire school.

"All you have to do is wait two months and then you will have enough money to buy the new comic!" I reply once we reach his locker.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait that long! If I did I would die!" He says while getting the books he needs. I pull out my wallet and take out fifty dollars. When he looks back to me he gasps.

"You have money? Dude, give it give it give it! Please." He begs. I pull my hand away from his so he can't reach the money.

"Nuh-uh-uh. I'm not going to just give you the money. Let's make this interesting." I tell him.

"Okay. How will we do that?" He asks me.

"A bet." I simply state.

"What kind of bet?"

"That, you will decide."

"How about…" He put on his thinking face.

"Got it! I bet you, that you can't make the girl that comes out of the bathroom next fall in love with you." Adam says. Is he serious?

"Yeah I can-" I started but he cuts me off by explaining further,

"I wasn't finished." I nod my head so that he will continue. "You have two weeks to make this girl fall in love with you. When those two weeks are up you have to break up with her."

"Dude, that is really harsh. It will break the girl inside." I say.

"I know. You will have to though because you won't fall for her." He exclaims.

"True. Okay, I'll try."

"If you do it you can keep your money but if you don't do it I get the money." He explains the obvious.

"Okay. You're on!" I say while shaking his hand to seal this bet.

"New comic, here I come!" Adam says loudly.

"Not a chance." I tell him. We then watch the door of the girls bathroom. Only seconds later do we see the door opening revealing….Clare? I heard Adam start to laugh. I sighed loudly.

"Nope. I will not do it! I will not hurt her. She is our best friend. You can pick a different girl. Any other girl. Please!" I begged him.

"Nope. Sorry, we shook hands. This is going to be interesting." He walks away just as Clare walks up.

"What will be interesting?" She asks. Crap. I hate Adam. There is no way of getting out of this one. Why do I have to be the type of person that always has to be right and show other people I am better. Why couldn't I just lose? If I could, we all could just avoid this situation I'm about to put us into.

"Nothing." I say coolly

"I just heard Adam say that…." I didn't let her finish.

"Wow, Clare. You look beautiful today!" Smooth Eli. Really smooth. Look at her face she looks so shocked. I wonder what is going through that head of hers.

"Uhm. Thanks, Eli. That is really sweet, I guess." She says cautiously. "You know, we should probably get to class now." She tells me.

"Yeah. We should. I'll see you in English," I turn away and get as far away from her as possible. I am going to kill Adam for this.

**Clare's POV**

What was that all about? What is up with Eli today? I looked beautiful? What was that all about? So many questions filled my head. I know just the person I need to talk to. Alli.

"He said that? He said that you look beautiful today?" She asked once I told her everything.

"Yes. He was acting all nervous when he said it too." I added.

"Do you think that he likes you more than a friend?" She questioned.

"Are you crazy? Eli liking me? No. He is my best friend besides you and Adam. There is just no way." I explain.

"Well it seems like he does but there is an easy way to find out." She says.

"I'm not asking him that Alli. That would be awkward. It would be even more awkward when he says that he doesn't." I tell her.

"First of all you don't know that and secondly that wasn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say is just do some investigating. Ask him why he is acting all weird. Make him feel comfortable so then he will tell you that he likes you." I glare at her. "If he does, that is." She added and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Alli! I knew I could count on you!" I hug her and then we part ways.

***Before English Class***

I walked into the classroom and saw Adam and Eli talking secretly.

"What are you guys talking about? About me?" I teased. I scared them though. I scared them so much that they jumped immediately and parted away from each other. They didn't answer so I decided to press further. Take Alli's advice.

"So you not answering obviously means you were talking about me, right?" I questioned them.

"Don't worry. Eli is only saying good things!" Adam said while punching Eli in the arm while Eli just glared at him. We still had a good ten minutes before class started so I grabbed Eli by the arm and pulled him into the hall where no other person was standing.

"Okay. I'm confused. What is going on with you today? First you tell me that I'm beautiful and now you are telling Adam good things about me? I don't get it. What are you doing?" I asked frustrated.

"Well the truth is that I like you. I like you a little bit more than a friend. I was trying to hint at it so maybe you would pick up on it." He stated nervously. He liked me? Was Alli was right? No there is no way. Eli must be lying.

"Why don't I believe you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hmm. I don't know. Only you can answer that one. Maybe I could help you though. I could show you I'm serious. How about we go out after school. It's Friday and you always come over anyway so let's just make this time a date. What do you say?" He asked hopefully. The look in his eyes made me say something I never expected to say in my entire life.

"I'd love you go on a date with you, Eli."

**So? So? What did you guys think? I know this was kind of bad but I promise you this story is just starting. It will get better so please give it a chance! I hope you enjoyed this! Review please! I need to know how you feel so I know to continue or not. I need to know if you like this so REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. A date maybe

**Wow all you readers! I'm impressed! I didn't think I would get such a good response on this story but I did all thanks to you! I am going to try to update this story every Thursday but if for some reason I can't then I will update on Friday. Sound good? By the way we are jumping to their date on Friday. Okay here you go!**

**Eli's POV**

I can't believe I just asked Clare out. I can't hurt her. Ugh! I hate Adam for this! I still had two hours before I had to pick her up. I was very tired so I decided to lie down for a little while. I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Adam.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey bro! How did your and Clare's date go?" He replied. What?

"What are you talking about? We haven't gone yet." I told him.

"I thought you were going out last night though." Oh my…what? I ran to my window and opened my curtain. Sure enough the sun came shining through.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically.

"Umm…about 8:00am. Why?"

"On Saturday? Oh crap! Adam I got to go. I'll call and explain later. Bye."I shut the phone before I could hear him respond. I immediately went to Clare's house. I knocked on Clare's house door and her mother answered. Once she saw it was me she glared. Clare must have to her. Great!

"Hey Mrs. Edwards! Can I please speak to Clare?" I greet politely.

"I really don't think that is such a good idea. Some jerk decided to not show up for their date last night." She replied not so politely. She gave me a pointed look which told me she knew it was me.

"Listen, I fell asleep. I-I just really need to talk to her. Please." I begged.

"Fine Eli. She is in her room." She moved out of the way so I could step inside. I started to go up the stairs but turned around before I did.

"Mrs. Edwards. I hope you realize that I would never hurt Clare purposely. I really, really hope you know that." I say.

"I know but I'm not so sure about her right now." She then walked into the kitchen so I walked up the stairs. I knocked on Clare's door but received no answer. I knocked again and still there was silence.

"Clare! Open the door!" I yelled through the door. I heard light crying. Clare was crying? Because of me? That broke me inside. I opened the door without another word. I saw Clare lying on her side on her bed sobbing.

"Clare, don't cry." I say as I make my way towards her bed.

"Go away Eli." She whispered.

"No, Clare. I'm staying right here." I lay down behind her and put my arm around her waist. This was normal for us. We were very close so whenever one of us was upset, the other would comfort them. This situation though is entirely different. She shifted her body so that we were face to face. I could feel her breath on my lips. Her gorgeous blue eyes looked even bluer because her eyes were all puffy and red. I always found Clare to be beautiful but in this moment she looked stunning.

"You know what I don't get." Her words took me out of my thoughts. I shook my head no.

"What?" I asked gently.

"We are best friends and then all of a sudden you have feelings for me and ask me out. Ten you don't show up. You know I knew something was up. I could tell something was wrong. You don't like me at all, do you?" She stared sobbing again. In this moment I really wish there was no bet or that I could tell her everything. But I can't. She would be devastated. So being the jerk that I am right now I say,

"I do really like you, Clare. I'm so very sorry I didn't show up. I was tired so I thought that I would just lie down for a little while. Next thing I knew I was woken up by Adam calling me this morning. After I found out what time it was I came right over here. It was a complete and total accident."

"Promise?" She asked as a few more tears ran down her face.

"Promise." I wrapped my arms around and kissed her on the forehead then brought her in for a hug.

**Clare's POV**

When he kissed my forehead I felt fireworks. I wonder what it would be like if he kissed my lips. I think I like Eli. I mean I obviously do since I said yes when he asked me out and I was crying when he didn't show up. I was so glad the feelings were mutual too. If they weren't I don't know what I'd do.

"You're a jerk." I said and lifted my head so I could see his face. It held a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry." He whispered while looking down.

"But…" I trailed off and brought my pointer finger up and lightly pushed on his chin so that he would look me in the eyes.

"I really like you too so I forgive you." He then pulled me into another tight embrace. I laughed a little.

"Would you give this jerk a second chance and go out with him right now?" He smiled and I gladly returned it.

"I would and I will." I replied.

"Fabulous!" He exclaimed. I told him that I would be right back. I went into the bathroom to freshen up. Once I was finished I walked back into my room. Only Eli was nowhere to be found.

"Eli? Ah!" I screamed once something or should I say someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Are you ready to go?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered with pleasure and he chuckled at me.

"Yes." We walked downstairs and I told my mom that I was going out and wouldn't be back until later. We got into Morty and Eli started to drive off. He looked at me for a second and then looked back at the road.

"Do you want me to tell you where we are going?" He asked me.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." I tell him.

"Hm" He replies as he takes one hand off of the steering wheel and places it in mine. I blushed at the action.

"Good. It will make this that much more special then." He said. I intertwined our fingers and started out the window. I looked over at Eli when I felt the hand in his being raised. He then gave me a kiss on the hand. I smiled at him and then turned my focus back out the window. Who knew that I liked Eli this much? Or even that he liked me this much!

**Alright so there you go! I hope you enjoyed this! It took me forever to write! You know what to do….but just in case you don't…..**

**REVIEW! Thanks.**


	3. A date

**You guys are freaking AMAZING! 24 reviews in two chapters? Thanks to all of you to making this story my most popular one! Let's keep that up shall we? I want to try to get to 50 chapters by chapter 6! Can you do that? Please! You have a while so just keep reviewing!**

**To reviewer NO ONE: Adam doesn't want Clare to get hurt. He didn't know she would be the next one to walk out of the bathroom but he isn't letting Eli stop because Adam wants the money that badly. Greed does that to people.**

**Alright on to the story!**

**Eli's POV**

As I was driving I realized how content Clare was. She looked so at peace. It made me happy to know that I could do that but it also made me feel extremely bad. The worst part about it is that I can tell she really does like me. Why am I so stupid?

"Eli. How much further?" Clare whined. She looked so cute.

"We are almost there. Stop acting like a five year old." I teased. She sighed and took her hand out of mine. My hand instantly felt cold and inside my body felt incomplete.

"Clare. I was kidding. I'm sorry." I pull the car over right before we hit the forest.

"I know. It's okay. I wasn't really upset I just wanted to see what you'd do if I really was." Did she just say that? This may all be fake to me but seriously? Didn't I prove that to her in her room? I get out of the car and walk over to the passenger side.

"May I remind you who was there when you were sobbing on your bed this morning?" I tell her.

"May I remind you who made me cry in the first place?" She shot right back with a smirk.

"Touché. So am I allowed to hold your hand now or what?" I asked half jokingly.

"Only if you want to." She said while blushing.

I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear,

"I want to." She smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." I pull her further into the forest.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" She asked innocently. I chuckled at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." We soon arrived at the lake in the middle of the forest.

"Well, do you like it?" I ask her.

"Eli this is gorgeous!" She ran away from where we stood and to the lake giggling. She looked absolutely adorable so I followed her.

**Clare's POV**

This lake was absolutely perfect for a first date! Eli was such a great best friend! Whoever knew he was a great date too. I felt someone wrap their arms around me just like this morning. I smiled as he kissed the back of my head. To my inward protest he pulled away.

"Let's go in." He exclaimed. I looked at him like he was crazy because honestly right now he was.

"Don't worry. We will keep all clothes on!" He winked at me. I pushed him a little.

"If I even thought about doing this our clothes WILL stay on and then they would be all wet. Too bad we can't go in." I respond sarcastically.

"I have extra clothes in Morty." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know. You keep them in there in case of emergencies." He smiled at me.

"Perfect time to use those clothes!" He smirked and before I knew it I was being carried bridal style and thrown into the lake. When I surfaced I heard Eli laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" But soon enough I found myself laughing too.

"I'm coming in!" He yelled and then stepped gently into the water.

"Wimp! You didn't jump in!" I called.

"You didn't either!" He replied.

"No. I was just thrown in by someone!" I shot back. He swam to where I was and hugged me. He pulled away slightly but kept his arms around me. He whispered,

"Someone who likes you very much." I smiled at him and hugged him tighter. After about twenty minutes in the lake we decided to head back.

"Here are some clothes for you." I shot him a look that said where do you expect me to change.

"Just change. Clare. I'm not going to look." He told me. I laughed a little not believing him. He walked right up at me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Clare. Trust me." He said sweetly. I nodded my head in agreement. After we both got changed we headed back home.

"I don't understand why you didn't want me to look. You're gorgeous." He said.

"You looked!" I accused.

"Nope. Not at all." He was lying. I started to lecture him.

**Eli's POV**

Okay, so I lied. I did look but what guy wouldn't? Seeing her in just her undergarments though, it did something to me. A funny feeling inside my stomach occurred.

"Eli! Eli, are you even listening to me?" She screamed.

"Yep. Every word." I put on a convincing smile.

"Oh really? What was the last thing I said?" She asked. I smirked because I knew the answer. I put on my best Clare voice and screamed,

"Eli! Eli, are you even listening to me?" I start to laugh when she pouts. I reach over to hold her hand but she pushes me away.

"No!" She said and pouted some more.

"Come on. I'm sorry. You asked a question and I answered it." I told her.

"I didn't mean mock me and you shouldn't have looked at me naked. That's wrong!" She said and I saw tears coming to her eyes.

"This isn't a test is it?" I asked. She just looked away. I pulled over and put the car in park. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to me as she cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? I am truly sorry." I said sincerely. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"I forgive you." She whispered and I held her close. We stayed just like that for twenty minutes. Not saying a word. I looked down and noticed the sleeping Clare in my lap. I smiled to myself. In this moment everything felt perfect. Then again every moment with Clare is perfect even when we argue.

**So what did you think? Did I make you go awe at all during this chapter? I hope so! In this story Clare and Eli will fight a lot. Nothing major just basically what has happened these last two chapters. It will be a part of the story. It will have a meaning. Okay so I did my thing now you do yours,**

**REVIEW! **


	4. A kiss

**13 reviews? Oh goodness you are fantastic! Okay, I got an anonymous review saying to make the chapters longer. So that is exactly what I did! I hope it isn't too long. Tell me though in a review!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Lacythebieberfan37. Your review made me laugh so hard! I loved it!**

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting on a bench at Degrassi. It has been three days since my date with Eli and we have been great! We do fight an awful lot but we always seem to get through it. I was doing homework that is until I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. I immediately freaked out. I was about to scream when the person behind me whispered in my ear. I relaxed and smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Once I had relaxed he chuckled. He removed his hands and joined me on the bench. He put his arm around me and out of instinct I put my head on his shoulder. I sighed rather loudly.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. I'm just happy with life and with you. I'm so glad we started dating!" I exclaimed. I regretted my words and blushed madly.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm glad that we are dating too. And I'm happy with you. Speaking of dating, how would you like to go on our second date tonight? I'll bring you home early since it is a school night." He winked after he said that. I laughed.

"Sure." I replied. He looked at me and pouted so I decided to ask, "What?"

"Sure? That's all I get? I just asked you on our second date and all you say is sure?" He says.

"Well how do you want me to answer?" I ask.

"Ask me out for our second date and find out." He states. I roll my eyes but still ask,

"Eli, would you like to go on our second date with me tonight?" I expected him to put on a girly voice but no. He used his own voice and sounded serious when he said,

"Clare, I would honestly love to! I have dreamt for our second date the second our first one ended." I sat speechless. Did he really mean that? He smirked and as if he read my mind.

"Yes. I mean every word of it. I have dreamt but that is how you respond to something like that. So Clare would you like to accompany me on our second date tonight and make my dream come true?" He asked again. I still had no words so I just nodded. He sighed.

"First a sure and now a nod? I should have stuck to the one worded response. That is better than none at all." He said. I laughed and hit him on the arm. When I finally found my voice I asked,

"So where are we going on this second date?"

"That my lovely Clare is up to you. But it has to be fun, something that both of us will enjoy. And don't worry about the cost. Whatever you want is yours." I knew he was trying to be nice. I knew that there was a limit to the price but just because he said there wasn't I decided to tease him.

"Alright. Let's fly first class to Paris!" I exclaim. It was very hard to not laugh because he looked horrified. He laughed nervously and said,

"You remember how I said price wasn't an issue? Well I kind of meant in this country. Sorry, but Paris will have to wait until let's say our six month anniversary?" He is just so sweet.

"We'll see and I was just kidding. How about we go miniature golfing? I have never done it before but it is fun, right?" He looked shocked after I said that.

"You've never been miniature golfing? Clare, we have to go as soon as we are out of school. That is like a sin!" He joked. We both laughed and agreed on that. I was now in math. Thankfully Alli is my partner in this class. We are supposed to be doing the problems but combine me and Alli together rand you get us being finished forty five minutes early. This always happens and we always end up passing notes. Right now we are talking about Eli an I's relationship.

_He still hasn't kissed you?_

_Nope._

_Nope? That's it? Clare, nothing more than a one worded answer?_ Second time that has happened to me today.

_Yes, why?_

_I would be mad._

_Alli, today we are going on our SECOND date. Only our second date! Second not tenth!_

_It doesn't matter. It has been what? Three days since you two started dating? And you two were best friends before you started dating._

_Were? Alli. Eli and I are still very much best friends. Just in a more loving way._

_Loving? Clare did you just write loving? Do you love him?_

_No! I know I could be falling in love with him and I think I might already be just a little bit._

"Clare!" She screamed. Everybody in the class looked at her including the teacher.

"Clare Alli is there something you would like to share with the class?" Our teacher asked.

"No." We responded in unison.

"Good. Now get back to your math problems." She said.

"We already finished them." Alli said.

"Okay then. If you are done you wouldn't mind cleaning the windows for the classroom next door as a punishment for disturbing my class?" She said then walked away. Alli and I quickly exited the classroom and went to get the cleaning supplies. Once we got all of the stuff we needed we headed toward the classroom our teacher told us to go to. I noticed that this class was 11th grade History. Eli is in that class.

"Oooo! You're man is in this class!" Alli exclaimed.

"He isn't my man….yet." I blushed once I saw the look Alli gave me.

"What? We both like each other a lot. It'll happen one day!

"Well according to the note you passed me you are already falling in love with him." She said.

"I said a little!" I screamed causing everyone in that class to stare at us. I saw Eli looking directly into my eyes smirking. The teacher walked to us and asked why we weren't in class. We told him that our teacher sent us over to clean the windows. He didn't look convinced so he said he was going to go ask our teacher. Eli, of course being Eli, left the classroom while the teacher was away.

"Skipping class without me, Edwards? I'm hurt." He said with sarcasm. I innocently smiled while Alli explained the situation. Alli was about to tell Eli what I had written so I jumped into his arms saying,

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" He said while hugging me back.

**Eli's POV**

That hug earlier was unexpected but I welcomed her into my arms anyway. Ever since that moment Clare has been very secretive. I was going to ask her about it on our date. I was currently waiting for her by Morty. I don't know what is taking her so long. After ten more minutes of waiting I saw her come out of the school. She walked over to me.

"What took you so long, missy?" I asked.

"Sorry, Adam was talking to me." She says.

"Adam? What did he want?" I demanded. She looked confused but answered anyway.

"He needed the homework. Now, can we go?"

"Yes, my dear. We can go." We get into the car and I drive to the miniature golfing place. Clare was quiet the whole ride. It was weird because she is never quiet around me.

"You alright, Clare?" I ask her as I park the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She's lying. I can tell. I wonder what's bothering her. We walk up to the desk and get our balls and puts.

"Eli, how do you do this?" Clare asks me once we are on the course. Her eyes were searching all around trying to figure out what to do. She looked so precious and I swore to myself to treasure this moment.

"Here let me help you." I put my stuff on the ground and walk over to her. I take her ball and place it on the circle and then step behind her. I show her the motion. I know cliché! Guy puts arms around girl and "helps" her but whatever! I didn't care. Once she got the hang of it we started the game. Her first few tries she totally missed. She pouted like a five year old.

"You want more help?" I ask her and she nods. I take the place where I was before and help her. It still missed.

"Okay. I think I have had way more than enough tries. It is your turn now!" I nodded and picked up my stuff. I hit the ball and it went in on the first try.

"That's not fair!" Clare exclaimed. I laughed and said,

"Sweetheart, you'll get better. I promise." Turns out I was wrong. The whole entire game Clare did not get a single ball into the hole. She tried but it just never went in. And when I tried it always went in. I feel bad. Right now we are sitting in the car. I found this the perfect opportunity to ask what the matter is.

"Clare. Tell me what's wrong." I looked over at her.

"What? Eli, it is just a game. I'm fine." She said with a laugh.

"This isn't about the game." I say.

"Then what is it about?" She asks.

"You tell me." I reply. She sighs and says,

"Alli was about to tell you something that I didn't want you knowing."

"Why don't you want me to know? Clare please just tell me what I did wrong." I pleaded.

"I just don't want you knowing. At least not yet. You did absolutely nothing wrong." She answered sweetly.

"Do you promise?" I ask.

"I promise." She replies.

"You know," She continues. "You should give me a reward for being such a good loser."

"I should, should I?" I answer. She nods.

"Well I have the perfect thing." I lean in and capture her lips with mine. It was short yet sweet and I loved every second of it. We pulled away smiling.

"I liked that reward." She says.

"Me too." I agree and then kiss her again. As I kiss her I can only think of how much trouble my heart is in.

**So review for me please? Thanks!**


	5. A question

**You are all so fabulous that I decided to update again! Two days in a row! When does that ever happen from me? I'll tell you NEVER! So enjoy! **

**To: superfresh No they were really good friends before they started dating and I am not going to tell you yes or no on the Eli liking her now thing. That will be answered as the story goes on.**

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting in my room with Eli doing homework. Well I'm trying to do homework but he is a big distraction.

"Eli. Stop that!" I say in between giggles once he started to tickle me. He currently has me laid down on my bed while he is hovering over me and tickling me. Now he has been at this for a couple of minutes and will not stop.

"What's wrong, Clare? I can't hear you." He teased. I finally got an idea. One I knew he couldn't refuse. It was a little difficult considering he had me pinned down under him but I made it work. Through my fits of laughter I pushed myself up as best I could so I could kiss him on the mouth. He kissed me back and stopped tickling me. Mission accomplished! I took this time to flip us over so I was straddling his waist.

"Whoa. Feisty Clare! I like it!" He said with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it. I just wanted you to stop tickling me." I replied.

"And what makes you think that I can't right now?" I raise my eyebrows at him and before I knew it he was tickling me…again.

"Stop! Stop! Eli, please!" I yelled in between laughs. He kept on going though. Ignoring my pleads. He stopped once his phone beeped signaling he had a new text message. I got off of him so he could read it.

**Eli's POV**

Clare's laugh is so contagious. I got to say tickling her is now one of my favorite things to do. Unfortunately for me I received a text message which caused me to stop tickling her and made her get off of me. I instantly missed the warmth of her body on me. I noticed that it was a text from Adam. I made sure that Clare wasn't looking and then opened the text.

_So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend yet?_

_No. Soon hopefully._

_I knew you couldn't do it. I am so going to win this bet!_

_I can and I will. You'll see. _After I finished my conversation with Adam through text messaging Clare asked me who it was.

"Adam." She nodded her head.

"What did he want?" She asked.

"Why?" I said with a harsh tone. A lot harsher then I liked.

"Well, I just thought you wouldn't mind me asking since we are dating but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said innocently.

"Clare," I started but she continued,

"No, it's fine. I get it. It's not like I'm your girlfriend so it doesn't matter."

"Well do you want to be my girlfriend or what?" I asked. I immediately regretted how that came out. Clare had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Is that your way of asking me?" She asked.

"No. That's not how it was supposed to come out." I say.

"Oh okay good." I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. I smiled at her.

"Well do you want to be?" I asked like I should have the first time.

"Let me think…NO!" She replied.

"What? Why not? I thought you liked me." I stated confused.

"I do. But- but obviously you don't care enough about me to ask in a proper way. So my answer is no. Now if you would be so kind as to leave my house. I would appreciate it."She says as she walks to her room door and opens it.

"I'm sorry, Clare." I tell her. She just uses her hand and shows me the way out. I leave her house feeling like a total jerk. I guess I did deserve the rejection though.

**Clare's POV**

I don't believe what just happened. Is he really that insensitive? I wonder if it had something to do with the text Adam sent him. I needed girl advice so I called Alli over for a sleepover. Of course she said yes. She should actually be here any second now. As if on cue I heard the doorbell ring. I went to go answer it but saw that my mother already had.

"Oh Alli! It is so nice to see you again! It's been a while. Please come in!" She greeted.

"Thanks Ms. Edwards! It's good to see you too!" Alli responded.

"Clare is…" She trailed off so I said,

"Right here. We'll be in my room, Mom."

"Okay. You girls have fun! And don't stay up too late! It is a school night." She said.

"Got it! Goodnight, Mom!" I then dragged Alli up the stairs to my room.

"Easy there. Now what's up? Did something happen with Eli?" She knows me so well.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Honey, on the phone you said you needed girl advice and how you sounded was upset. And I know for a fact that Eli was over here earlier today. If I'm not mistaken he is the only person you saw today. So what happened?" She's so smart. I love that about her!

"Okay. Well, we were in my room studying." She gave me a look. "What?" I asked.

"Studying? Clare, I'm not your mother." She said. I laughed and replied,

"Well, I was trying to study. He had other ideas though."

"Oh La La!" She sang in a flirty voice. I glare at her.

"So all of a sudden he starts tickling me and he wouldn't stop. So to stop him I kissed him. We kissed a little but then he started tickling me again. He did that until his phone beeped a couple minutes later. He had gotten a text from Adam. When I asked him what Adam had wanted he gave me a simple why. I told him that since we are dating I thought he wouldn't mind me asking but if he didn't want to tell me that that was fine." She stopped me right there.

"I don't understand how this is a problem. Maybe what Adam texted Eli was private and Eli wasn't supposed to tell anybody, including you. Yes I do agree that Eli should have said it in a nicer way but-" I cut her off this time.

"Alli."

"Hm?"

"I haven't even told you my problem yet." I stated. She blushed and muttered an,

"Oh." I giggle at her and continue,

"So then I said that I understood and since I'm not his girlfriend he shouldn't feel obligated to tell me anything. Then he said this. And I quote Well do you want to be my girlfriend or what."

"What? Oh my! That boy! Then what happened?" She exclaimed.

"Well then I said no and he was trying to apologize but I kicked him out." I told her.

"You go girl!" Alli screamed.

"Everything all right up there?" My mother yelled.

"Yes." We yelled back in unison.

**Eli's POV *****The Next Morning***

"I really screwed this up." I told Adam.

"Well, fix it!" He said then skipped away. All day long I have been trying to come up with ideas to get Clare to be my girlfriend. Number one: APOLOGIZE! I made my way to English and noticed that I was the last one to show up.

I got it! I know how I can get Clare's forgiveness and for her to become my girlfriend! I made my way to Ms. Dawes and told her that I needed to make an announcement. She nodded in approval.

"Everybody! Can I have everybody's attention?" Clare looked into my eyes and I smirked at her.

"I was a jerk yesterday. I made a huge mistake and I admit that. I really hope she forgives me because I would really like her to be my girlfriend." I say to everyone. Clare blushes as I made my way over to her.

"Clare, I should have done it like this before. I like you a lot. You make me so happy and I would love to be able to call you mine. So Clare will you be my girlfriend?" I asked in a voice so that only her and I could hear.

"Yes." She whispers and then I kiss her on the lips.

"You two are adorable but I do need to start class." Ms. Dawes says with a huge smile on her face. We laugh and nod at her as we take our seats. I smirk at her even though I know she can't see me since I'm behind her. I reach around her and take her hand in mine. She interlaces our fingers and gives my hand a nice gentle squeeze. We stayed like this for the rest of the class.

**Cute, right? And I made it longer! So let me know what you think in a review! Until next week! ReViEw!**


	6. A statement

**Hey all of my readers and reviewers! You are all very fantastic and guess what? You reached 50 before chapter 6! That made me so happy! Now I really would like to get to 100 before this story ends! It will be around 15 chapters maybe longer but around there so you all have time! Okay thanks for reviewing! You are all so amazing!**

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I have been okay. It has been a week and two days since the bet and luck is defiantly on my side. I can tell she is falling for me. The only problem is I am starting to like her also. I'll get over it though so I don't have to worry. It is just a little crush. The one thing I don't understand though is that we fight constantly. Once I apologize and she forgives me everything is fine. Yes, you heard right every time I have to apologize because I am the one that did something wrong. Right now she and I are fighting about how I didn't do my part of our English project. Which she has every right to be mad, I didn't do it. It is due next period and it isn't finished because of me. Let's just say I feel extremely, extremely bad. So because of this she has been yelling at me while I get books out of my locker.

"Hey! Answer the question! How could you not do it? You do know that it is forty percent of our final grade, correct?" She screamed.

"I can fix this! Don't you worry." I tell her then walk away. You see she was going to write the essay portion while I presented it. The bad thing is I didn't prepare at all. So I have to wing it and pray that Ms. Dawes likes it.

***After School***

"I can't believe she fell for it!" Clare exclaims as we walk towards Morty.

"What? You have to admit that my presentation was very good and convincing." I said. We arrived at the car and I opened the door for her. When I saw that she made no movement and say tears in her eyes I decided to ask,

"What's wrong?" I grabbed her hand. She shook her head no and shut her eyes tightly. Her tears came down like the pouring rain.

"Clare, I'm sorry I didn't do the project. That will never happen again, I promise. But I did sell it very well and I'm sure that we will get a good grade." I tried to comfort her but I wasn't quite sure if I was doing just that. I'm very glad that no one was in the parking lot because if there were I wouldn't have heard her whisper,

"It is not about that."

"What's it about then?" I asked while pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into my chest but managed to choke out,

"Us." Us? She can't break up with me, no! That can't happen.

"Us? Clare, please don't break up with me." I pleaded. She lifted her head and smiled a bit.

"I'm not breaking up with you. It's just that…" She trailed off and her face turned sad again.

"It's just what Clare?" I pushed.

"All we do is fight." She stated.

"That's not all we do." I tell her.

"I beg to differ. Eli, can I ask you something?" I smile at her and reply,

"Always." She smiles back and asks,

"Am I worth it?" My mind went from happy to confused in a matter of seconds.

"Huh?" I ask. She laughs a little but I can tell that this is really bothering her.

"I mean, am I worth it. Like, is all the fighting worth the relationship?" She explained. Ho could she ask me something like this?"

"Clare, you're way more than worth it. I would rather fight with you every single minute then have a perfect relationship with any other girl." I say with a smile. And for the first time since the bet I meant every word.

**Clare's POV**

Did he just really say that? That was so sweet!

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"I promise you, that you are my one. My only one. Don't ever think otherwise. Now wipe those tears away and put on that gorgeous smile of yours so that I can drive you home." I laughed and obeyed to his orders. The drive was filled with smiles and loving looks. I have fallen in love with him and I plan to tell him soon. I know he doesn't feel the same way and that's okay as long as he is okay with me loving him already.

"Thank you for the ride, Eli! I lo- I'll call you later." I shut the door and sprinted into my home. I know I said that I wanted him to know that I love him but I was not about to tell him that way. No way! I still just can't believe that I almost told him that I love him. Ugh! I am lying on my bed with my eyes closed when all of a sudden I feel my phone vibrating. I took it out of my pants pocket to see who my new text message was from. It was from Eli. GREAT!

_Hey! This is ridiculous! I just dropped you off and I'm already missing you like crazy! Come to me my girlfriend and take this feeling away! _

I laughed when I saw that. He can be such a drama queen at times. Well drama king. I don't know what to call him but you get the picture!

_I miss you too! I wish, boyfriend but how do you suppose I get there? _I texted back.

_I'm going to snap my fingers and then you'll be here. _A few seconds later I received another text.

_It didn't work. :(_

I laughed at his response.

_I'm sorry, love._

I clicked send and then realized what I had just said. He is going to hate me! I get a text about a minute later. I am scared to open it but I do anyway.

_Love, eh? I could get used to that. Does that mean you've fallen in love with me? _

He seemed so cool about it. Maybe he feels the same way.

_I am not about to talk about this through text. _

_Okay. We'll talk about it when you come over to my house tomorrow after school to "study"._

_Alright, see you then! _I went to sleep after that.

***They Next Day***

I was nervous all day long. I have been avoiding Eli and I know he can tell. The worst part about that is he knows why I am. After my last class I went to my locker to find Eli standing at it. I walked up to him and my locker silently and I avoided his gaze.

"You can stop avoiding me now. It's okay." I didn't reply so he stopped me from getting my books out of my locker and pulled me into a hug. If you haven't noticed we do that a lot but I love every single one of them.

"Nothing to worry about, _love._" He put the emphasis on the word love. I blushed madly and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send you that."

"It is perfectly fine but let us talk more about it at my house. Come on!" He said. I finished getting the books I needed and then he dragged me out of school. The drive to his house was completely silent and a little awkward. Thank goodness the drive is short. We pulled up to his house seconds later. I was so nervous that I was shaking. We got out of the car and went into his house.

"Mom! I'm home! And I have Clare with me." His parents love me so I never felt uncomfortable to be at their house. This time however was much different. Not only am I now Eli's girlfriend. I'm not so sure that he told his parents about us yet.

"Hello baby boy and Clare. It has been forever since I last saw you!" Cece said. I nodded in agreement because I couldn't trust my voice right now. Eli most have sensed my discomfort because he put is arm around me and told his mom that we would be upstairs. Once we were in his room he told me,

"Clare. You have to calm down, okay? There is no reason to feel nervous or uncomfortable. It is just me and look at it this way. You know the talk is coming." That just made me even more nervous.

"Would you like me to tell you my side of this first?" I ignored his question and asked him one of my own.

"Why are you so calm about all of this?" He came closer to me and put his hands on my hips. He made small slow circles on them. I immediately calmed down and for the first time today I didn't feel nervous or uncomfortable. I felt at ease. And to make it even better the guy that I love was the one who made me feel better.

"Because I love you." He said sweetly. That melted my heart. I honestly feel like I could do anything when he is by my side.

"I love you too!" I reply.

"I know." He teases and then kisses me. He kissed me with so much passion. Not that I don't love every kiss we share. There is just something about this kiss that was different. A good different.

**Okay so I really liked this chapter! It gave you the fight and the sweet! Tell me if you felt the same. I am going to try to update again sometime this week. I promise I will really try.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	7. A break up

**Hello to all of you readers! You all are very very amazing! I appreciate all of the reviews you give! I don't have anything to say so enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I told each other I love you for the first time last night. I feel bad because it was a lie on my part. I mean I am starting to like her but I don't love her yet. Yet? No, there can be no yet! I have to break up with her in three days. I am so not looking forward to that day. I honestly don't know if I'm going to be able to do it. I have a feeling that Clare's heart isn't going to be the only heart that breaks this Friday.

"Hey dude!" Adam says as he sits next to me at the picnic table in the park. Oh by the way I went to the park right after school.

"Hey. What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"I followed you here." He states.

"You followed me? Stalker much?" I teased with a smirk. He just laughs and asks,

"So how's the Clare thing going?" Crap. Why did he have to ask that?

"Terrible." I reply with a sigh.

"Oh man! Does this mean she hasn't fallen in love with you and I'm going to get the money?" He asks very excited.

"No. She has fallen for me hard." I say.

"So what's terrible?" He questions. I sigh again just very loudly this time. I stayed silent after that.

"Eli?" I still didn't answer him. I couldn't.

"Dude! Just tell me! What is so-" I cut him off when I screamed,

"Because I'm falling for her too!" He just stares at me and then just starts laughing. He is laughing? I have to break this girl's heart in a few days and he is laughing?

"Why in the world are you laughing?" He just continues to laugh. I let him finish and then ask again.

"Why were you laughing exactly?"

"You just realized, right now, that you're falling for her?" I nod at him.

"Dude, you've loved her for quite some time now." I shake my head no and say,

"No. This feeling just started when we shared the kiss after we told each other I love you."

"Okay. We will discuss the two of you saying I love you for the first time later. Right now I'm going to say this and this only. You have loved Clare for a while. Whether you knew it or not, you have. And don't go denying it. I see the way you look at her and believe me you looked at her like that long before the bet." With that he stood up and walked away. I got up from the picnic table myself and made my way home. I thought about what Adam had said. What he said couldn't be true, could it? No. No, I don't love Clare. After I got home I went straight to my backyard. In my backyard there is a tree house. The tree house my dad and I built all those years ago. I went into it and guess what I did there? Thought about Clare and more about what Adam said. All I know is that I'm just so confused right now.

**Clare's POV**

After school I went home. Neither of my parents was home. That is a good and bad thing. Good because it is nice and quiet without any arguing. Bad because I was lonely. After about thirty minutes of doing homework I was getting really bored. I decided that I would surprise Eli, bad thing about that is I have no idea where he is. Depending on the day and his mood Eli likes to go different places after school He normally goes home or to the park but sometimes he will go somewhere where he doesn't even know where he is. I dialed Adam's number hoping he would know where he is.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Adam! It's Clare!" I reply.

"Yes, I know. The world has thing called caller i.d. now. It is a pretty magical thing." He teased.

"Ha-ha! I have a question for you." I tell him.

"Well, ask away!" He exclaims. I laugh and ask,

"Do you know where Eli is?"

"Yeah. I actually just left him. He is at the park." He says.

"Okay. Great, thanks! Bye." I was in such a rush that I hung up without hearing his response. I feel bad so I sent him a quick text telling him that I'm sorry as I made my way to the park. I looked everywhere for him but he wasn't there so I decided I would check his house. When I arrived there Cece answered the door for me.

"Oh! Clare honey! What a nice surprise! How are you?" She greets politely.

"Hi. I'm great. Um, is Eli here?" I say.

"Oh yes. He is in the tree house in the back. Go ahead and go back there!" I tell her a small thank you and then go to the back. When I got close enough to the tree house I could hear Eli talking to himself.

"What do I do? What do I do? Money or love? Happy or sad? Oh, I'm so confused." Now I'm confused.

"Eli?" I call out. He pokes his head out of the tree house.

"Hey! Come on up!" He says while smirking. I make my way up and as soon as I'm in there he pulls me into a kiss. It was short and sweet. I pull away and ask,

"What were you talking about before I came up here?" His face showed the expression of realization and he immediately became very nervous.

"Oh. I was writing a song." He answers.

"I didn't know you write songs. Actually I didn't even know you could sing." I say stunned.

"I'm not that good at either of them." He says shyly.

"Sing. Sing, what you were writing before." I demand. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You actually think I remember what I said?" He asks. I laugh and then say,

"You said: What do I do? What do I do? Money or love? Happy or sad? Oh, I'm so confused." I sang the part he said already.

"Wow. You are a really good singer." He says shocked.

"Thanks." Guess what we did for the rest of the day? That's right! We finished writing his song! It was a lot of fun! And let me tell you, it is really really good.

**Eli's POV**

We wrote a song. It was a terrible time. Clare was having fun though so that made it a little better. The lyrics were actually good I do have to admit but today is Friday. Which means it has been two weeks since the bet. Two weeks since Clare and I first started dating. I really honestly don't know how I'm going to do this. I walk to her locker and wait for her to get out of class. I feel like crap and I haven't even done anything yet. I see Clare walking towards me with a bright smile.

"Hey! Look at you being all sweet. Waiting for me at my locker!" She says. She goes in for a kiss but I push her back. She looks hurt and confused. This is so much harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Clare, we need to talk." I say.

"Um, okay. What about?" I'm trying to find the words that wouldn't hurt as much but the truth is, there isn't any.

"Listen Clare. We aren't really working out. Um… I like you and all but…." I trail off. The look on her face isn't making any of this easier.

"What I'm trying to say is, uh. I'm breaking up with you." I whisper. She heard it though. I know she heard it because she is crying.

"Two weeks." She whispers but I didn't understand what that meant.

"Huh?"

"Two weeks. We have been together for two weeks. What did I do?" She says in a normal tone. She is sobbing at this point.

"Nothing! You didn't do a thing!" I try to touch her. To comfort her but she backs away.

"No. Don't touch me." She yells then walks away leaving me all alone at her locker.

"I do love you, Clare. I always have." And for the second time since the bet it was the complete truth.

**Kind of depressing, huh? No worries this isn't the end of this story. How could it be? Well I still have nothing to say so,**

**rEvIeW!**

**ReViEw!**

**review!**

**REVIEW!**

**Review!**

**rEVIEW!**

**(Like what I did there?)**


	8. A realization

**17 reviews? Wow! Thanks so much! I am really glad you (all) like this story so much! I am really excited about the next few chapters. It will be a lot of fun to write! Okay this chapter starts from where the last one ended exactly so you might want to go read the last few lines. Also we are nearing the 100****th**** review. Remember if you are the 100****th**** reviewer you will choose if this story has a sequel or not!**

**Eli's POV**

I slid down Clare's locker feeling worse than ever. I just let the one I love go. How could I be so stupid? Couldn't I have just oh I don't know just have forgotten the bet and stayed happy with her? I wonder if she'll ever forgive me. Probably not. If I was her I wouldn't forgive me either. Then again she doesn't even know about the bet. Maybe if she knew she wouldn't be as upset. Or it could make her even more upset. Ugh! I hate myself so much right now! I don't think I have ever hated anyone or anything this much before. I just sat there watching the hallways clear out. I am sure as heck not about to get up and go to class right now. That is for sure. I have to get up eventually though because of two reasons. One is because I am at Clare's locker and I highly doubt she really wants to see me right now and two because I am at Clare's locker and I know that I can't handle being around her at all. So I got up and made my way toward the classroom that Adam was in. I knocked on the door and the teacher let me in.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Principal Simpson needs Adam Torres right away." She nodded her head and told Adam to go with me to the Principal's office. Once he walked out of the classroom and I shut the door he started to panic.

"Do you know why Simpson wants to see me? Oh man, if my mom finds out!" He kept going on and on so I stopped him and put him out of his misery.

"Dude, relax. He doesn't need to see you."

"Then why did you say that he did?" He asked.

"Because I need help!" I practically yelled.

"Help with what?"

"Clare." I stated simply.

"Oh! Are you asking me to help you break up with her? Sorry but you are going to have to do that on your own." He said.

"No! That's the problem! I already broke up with her!" He looked confused. I sighed and explained further,

"You were right, okay? I thought about it a lot and realized that I really love Clare. And I did before the bet."

"That's great! Then what's the problem?" He asked. Is he serious?

"Did you not hear the part where I told you that I broke up with her and broke her heart?" He mouthed an oh.

"Well, you didn't have to go through with the bet. You could have just given me the money." He said. I glared at him and say,

"I know. I lost Clare and for what? Fifty dollars! Who does that?" I asked in disbelief of myself.

"You." That earned him another glare.

"Think of it this way the bet is over, you won." He said.

"I may have won the bet but I didn't win the real prize." He sighed.

"I don't normally hug guys but you are crying and I think you deserve one." It was then I realized that I was indeed crying so I hugged back.

**Alli's POV**

I am going to kill Eli for hurting Clare so badly. This poor girl can't stop sobbing in this bathroom. When I see him I will kill him with just the glare that I will give.

"Clare, it is all going to be fine. He isn't worth it." I tried comforting her but nothing worked. When the bell rang she got up to go to class. As for me I had free period so I was walking the halls to get to my locker. I stopped when I heard voices that sounded a lot like Eli and Adam. I hid behind the corner and listened.

"No! That's the problem! I already broke up with her!" Yeah, you broke up with her and I will kill you because of it!

"You were right, okay? I thought about it a lot and realized that I really love Clare. And I did before the bet." What? I had no idea Eli loved Clare before they got together. The way it sounded though neither did Eli.

"That's great! Then what's the problem?" I heard Adam say.

"Did you not hear the part where I told you that I broke up with her and broke her heart?" If you love her why did you?

"Well, you didn't have to go through with the bet. You could have just given me the money." What bet? Eli got together with her for a bet to keep money and he fell in love with her? Serves him right!

"I know. I lost Clare and for what? Fifty dollars! Who does that?" Uh, you?

"You." At least Adam agrees with me!

"Think of it this way the bet is over, you won." Who cares about money, you broke my best friends heart!

"I may have won the bet but I didn't win the real prize." Awe! That was actually sweet. He sounds upset, maybe he does feel bad. I have to tell Clare this! Thank goodness lunch is next period!

***At Lunch***

"What are you talking about Alli?" Clare asks.

"Well you know how last period is my free period?" She nods. "Well I was walking to my locker to get some homework when I heard Eli talking to Adam"

"Alli, I really don't want to hear this." She says.

"Yes you do." She sighs and gestures for me to continue.

"Okay so they were talking and I guess Eli realized that he loved you before the bet." She gasped.

"What bet?" She screamed. Oops I forgot to tell her that part.

"Oh sorry. Yeah the only reason he got together with you in the first place was over a bet. I don't know what this bet was about but it involved fifty dollars and Eli got to keep his money." I say. She looks so hurt.

"That stings more than him just breaking up with me." She tells me. She all of a sudden gets her bag and gets up.

"I got to go." She says then quickly exits the cafeteria.

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe what Eli did. So since he played with me when I loved him I am going to play with him since he now loves me. I walked all over Degrassi and finally found Eli sitting with Adam by Adam's locker. I got out fifty dollars out of my purse and made my way over to them. They stood up immediately once they saw me.

"Clare, I ne-" Yeah, like I was going to let Eli finish.

"Don't!" I screamed. He looked surprised and then upset. I turned to Adam and threw the money at him.

"Here! Take it! I wouldn't want you to not get your fifty dollars even if you lost the bet!" They both just stared at me.

"Yep, look at that. Now you both have fifty dollars! Awesome, right?" I said sarcastically. I walked away then ignoring Eli calling my name.

***After School***

I was headed home when I heard someone running up behind me.

"Clare, wait!" Adam shouted.

"No! You were a part of this bet just like Eli! I'm not going to listen to you!" I shouted back. He stood in front of me and didn't allow me to continue my journey home.

"Adam, move!" I demanded. He remained where he was at though. Blocking my way.

"Adam!" I whined.

"Just listen!" I huffed and replied,

"Fine. Make it quick though and as soon as you're done get out of my way!" He nodded.

"Eli did make the bet with me yes and that was wrong but Eli cares abut you!"

"Our whole relationship was fake!" I screamed.

"Yes but his feelings were real. Even if he realized he had these feelings for you a little too late." I stayed silent.

"Look, I get why you hate him right now but let me tell you. Your heart wasn't the only one that broke when you two broke up." With that he walked away. Now my pathway was wide open yet I didn't choose to go down it. Instead I turned around and started walking. I eventually walked past Eli's house, my house, and even the Dot. I don't know exactly how long I have been walking, I would guess a long time considering it got dark. I got to Degrassi and because I was so tired I sat down on the front steps. Before I knew it fifty dollars was being placed in my lap. I looked up and saw Eli standing there with his hands in his pocket and a guilty expression on his face. He then said,

"I'm sorry."

**I know that you probably hate me for ending right there but if I get a lot of reviews I might just update again on Thursday! So review! And make sure you are the 100****th**** reviewer if you want a sequel or not! I have the perfect idea for the sequel but only my 100****th**** reviewer can choose whether or not it will happen. Okay, REVIEW! :)**


	9. A apology

**I got 24 reviews! Do you (all) even know how awesome you are? I don't think you do! So I have some news. Not only did reviewer number 100 want a sequel but pretty much all of my other reviewers did also. So there will be indeed a sequel. But let's finish this story first. I wrote this chapter like five times before I actually thought it was okay so I hope you like it! Here is the next chapter!**

**Clare's POV**

"I'm sorry." He says. I pick up the fifty dollars he placed in my lap.

"What is this?" I asked gesturing to the money.

"Fifty dollars." He replies. I roll my eyes at him.

"I know that. I meant why did you just give it to me?" I questioned him.

"Because it is yours."I gave him a confused look. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the bet. It was stupid and wrong. Once I found out it was you I tried to back out but Adam said if I did then I would automatically lose." He explained.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes, of course you can!" He tells me.

"What was the bet?"

"Huh?" I laughed at him.

"What was the bet about?" I repeated.

"Oh! Um, well Adam bet me that I couldn't make a girl fall in love with me in two weeks and then break up with her and break her heart." He explained.

"Oh. Well you did a good job." He sighs. "So was I like picked randomly or…" I trailed off.

"Well it was whoever came out of the bathroom next. That person was you." I nodded.

"Just one more question." I tell him. He chuckles and says,

"I know you are confused so you may ask as many questions as you please. I owe you that much and more." I smile at him.

"Why did you two make the bet in the first place?"

"Adam needed fifty dollars for the new comic book. He didn't have it and I did so yeah." He said guilty.

"Well here!" I said handing him the money. Well more like trying and not succeeding.

"Nope." He tells me as he shook his head no.

"It is yours! Take it!" I demanded.

"Honestly, it is yours." He replies.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. "And don't just say because it is yours!" He chuckled and responded,

"Clare you should have never given Adam the money. You should have never had to because I should have given Adam for losing the bet we made. I should have been the only one to lose money. I told Adam that I may have won the bet but I lost the real prize. And Clare that prize is you. You are worth so much more than fifty dollars and I know I will forever regret letting money get in the way of the one I love. Keep this money not only because I want you to but because it is yours. I really lost the bet the moment I fell in love with you. I just ignored the fact that I did." I had tears in my eyes at this point.

"Eli-" I began.

"Clare I can't really handle rejection so I'm not going to beg for you to come back to me because you shouldn't have to. You should have never had to have the choice for you to give me a second chance or not. It should have been my first chance and that was it." With that said he got up and walked away. He was pretty far from where we were seated when he turned back around and yelled,

"You know if I didn't break up with you this morning we would be happy. Because we would be together and in love." He sighed frustrated and just stood there shaking his head in disbelief. I got up and walked over to where he stood.

"Eli, listen. What you did was wrong but you admitting it shows me that you are still the same good guy I know and love. You are still the same Eli even if you did something bad and made a mistake." I tried comforting him. He sighed deeply and replied,

"I know and I truly am so sorry. You know what sucks the most?"

"What?"

"That because of all this, you probably will never know how much I truly love you." He responds. It was in that moment that I realized Adam was right. Eli really does love me.

**Eli's POV**

"How much do you love me?" She asked.

"A lot. I just wish I would have realized it sooner." I tell her.

"When did you realize that you love me?" I mentally slapped myself for what I was about to say.

"Last night." I whisper.

"Last night? Before you broke up with me?" I just nodded.

"Why did you break up with me?" She questioned. She really isn't making this easy.

"Because of the money." I answered ashamed. She starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

"What is it with guys that they will do anything to win a bet even if it hurts someone?" She asks through giggles.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I hurt you but I love you so much." I kissed her forehead and started to walk away.

"I love you too!" She replies. I stopped walking but kept my back to her.

"I love you too which is why I am going to give you a second chance." I know I should feel happy and I do but I don't deserve her anymore.

"Clare, as happy as that makes me I don't deserve you anymore." I say sorrowfully. The next thing I knew I felt her come in front of me and brought me into a tight hug.

"I know which is why you'll fight for my forgiveness. If you really love me and want to be with me then you will do whatever it takes. I know you." I smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah. Okay."

"Now make yourself useful and walk me home!" She demanded and pulls me by the tie I was wearing. I loved the walk to her house because it was filled with just us talking. Nothing was awkward. You know she is really amazing. I am so glad she is giving me another chance even if I don't deserve it. This time I can treat her like the amazing girl she is and love her all I want without a bet. So then it will just be her and I and our love for each other.

**Okay so there you go! I know it was short but I really just wanted this chapter to be their talk and set up what will happen next. So call it a filler chapter I guess. Now if you want to see what happens next REVIEW!**

**Thanks! :)**


	10. A make up

**So I only got 11 reviews this time. That is good but I have been getting a lot more then that so that made me sad. :( I hope it wasn't because the chapter wasn't good. I thought that that was why so I tried to make this one better. I hope you all like it.**

**Clare's POV**

It has been a week since Eli and I broke up and everyone can tell he is trying really hard. Every day he fights for me which I think is really sweet. Every day he does something different to try to win me back. I can really tell he really does love me which makes me love him even more. Like three days ago when Luke, my friend from Jesus club, came up to me and asked me out.

***Flashback***

I just arrived at school and I was walking towards my locker. When I got there I saw Luke standing in front of it. That's strange I thought to myself.

"Hey Clare!" He greeted politely.

"Hey Luke." I replied. There was an awkward silence that filled the air until he broke it.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime." He sounded so nervous and I felt bad for him. Just as I was about to answer Eli came up to us and he stood right next to me.

"Hello. I'm Eli." He says with a smirk. Oh no! What is he planning?

"Hi. I'm having a private conversation with Clare so if you don't mind I really just need a minute with her." Luke told him.

"Yeah. I was over there." Eli said pointing to the spot he previously stood. "Listening to this private conversation which is why I came over here." Luke shot me a questioning look and I only shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Okay look. Luke is it?" Eli asked and Luke nodded his head. "Okay Luke. I love this girl right here more than life itself. I royally screwed up so we broke up. But lucky for me she is giving me a chance to prove myself to her. That I really care and love her. And I do but I have to prove this to her so we can get back together. I don't blame you for liking her because I mean I honestly don't get how someone can't but I just really need you to not go after her. I am trying as hard as I can and I don't think I can handle yet another person wanting to have her. I just can't. I want you to know I will do anything to have her so I beg you don't go after her. I would really appreciate no one fighting for her when I already am." Eli said. Awe!

"I'm sorry I didn't know you two were going out." Luke said apologetically.

"We aren't but I am trying to change that, so…" Eli trailed off.

"Of course! Sorry again. You're lucky man. Really lucky to have her. Don't screw it up this time." Luke said then walked away. Eli and I laughed.

***End of Flashback***

That was the moment I knew that I had forgiven him but I have yet to tell him. I am planning on telling him tonight. Since it is Friday I am going to ask him to spend the weekend at my house. My parents won't be there so it will just be us. This is normal for us. We always have sleepovers so I know that his and my parents will be completely fine with it. I made my way into the school and immediately saw Eli and Adam by Eli's locker. Eli's back was facing me but Adam saw me. I gave him the shh signal and then jumped on Eli's back.

"Whoa!" Eli said when he caught me. It always surprised me. The fact that Eli can catch me even if he doesn't know I'm about to jump on him. He always keeps me safe. Another reason why I love him so much.

"Hey." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay. I'll leave you two love birds but not alone to be all cute, loving, and gross at the same time. Later!" Adam said while he walked away. I jumped down from his back and turned around to face me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered,

"Hey. How is my favorite girl doing?" He does this a lot. Every day he will greet me with a so very sweet sentence. I love that he is trying so hard.

"She is good. How are you?" He gave me a look. "What?"

"That is it? No How is my favorite guy doing?" I laughed at him.

"How is my favorite guy doing?" I said mocking him.

"I was bad but now I am amazing because you are here." He said yet another cheesy line. I sometimes feel like I am in a movie when I am with him. Especially this week.

"So, my parents are going to be out of town this weekend. Do you want to come over for a sleepover this weekend?" I asked.

"Hmm…" He said while he pretended to think about it.

"Let's see. My options are go home this weekend and spend it with my odd and crazy parents or spend the weekend with the girl I am in love with. Hmmm…" He pretended to think some more.

"You know I might need more time. This is a really tough decision." I hit him on his arm…hard.

"Ow! You know I pick you. No need for violence!" I laughed at him.

"We just need to stop by my house first so I can get some clothes and stuff." I nodded my head.

"Of course."

**Eli's POV *****After School***

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head and then we made our way out of the school to Morty. I opened the passenger side door for her and she got in. I made my way around the car and got in. I drove off to my house then. We didn't say one word the entire drive but it wasn't an uncomfortable or weird silence. When we did get there my mom immediately came up to us.

"Hello my two favorite children!" I rolled my eyes and Clare giggled.

"Hey mom. You don't care that I am sleeping over at Clare's this weekend, right?" I ask.

"You both know I don't." She replies. I chuckled and said,

"Alright. Well I'm going to go pack I'll be right back." I then made my way towards my room. I packed quickly so Clare and I can get to her house. Before I made my way down the stairs I prayed. I prayed that Clare was going to tell me she forgave me tonight. And I never pray! Once I was finished I made my way downstairs. I heard my mom say,

"You know Clare you are the only thing Eli ever talks about?"

"Oh, really?" Clare answered nervously. I basically ran the rest of the stairs to save Clare from any sort of questions my mom may have. I know my mom probably thinks I love Clare. I am her son after all.

"I'm ready!" I announced. I saw Clare let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at her.

"Okay. Yu two have fun!" We heard my mom yell as we walked out the door.

"Thanks for saving me." Clare said sweetly once we were back on the road.

"Always Clare. Always." I grab her hand and for the first time in a while she doesn't let go and push me away. I smiled when I realized this.

"What?" She asked randomly.

"What what?" I teased.

"You're smiling. That's rare." She responds.

"First of all I normally am always smiling with you and second take a wild guess." I say and squeeze her hand. She blushed and whispered,

"Oh." We both stayed quiet after that. We arrived at her house shortly after. I saw that her parents were packing their luggage in the cab.

"Hey mom and dad!" She greeted. "Is it alright if Eli spends the weekend with me while you are gone?"

"Of course honey! You two behave and have fun!" Her mother said. They got into the cab then and they drove away. I got my bag with my clothes in it and Clare and I made our way into her house.

"Well we have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?" She asked once we were inside.

"What do _you_ want to do?" I asked while smirking.

"Let's go up to my room and talk." She said.

"Okay?" I replied. We walk into her room and sit on her bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked silently hoping it was about our relationship.

"What would you say if I told you that I forgive you?" She asked and I smiled at her.

**Sorry I know kind of a cliffy. But you know he is happy so you will live. Review for me! Please?**


	11. A new begining

**So I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update twice a week anymore but I will try as best I can to at least update once a week!**

**I got 14 reviews on last chapter which isn't bad but it is less then I have been getting. I will take what I get though! As long as I stay in double digits I will be happy. I really want to get to 155 (reviews) soon! I would like to get there for this chapter but I don't know if it will happen. I hope! Also, in the beginning of this story it takes place right where I left off on the last chapter. So you might want to go read the last part of the last chapter to refresh your memory. Unless you remember, that is cool too! Okay that's all.**

**Clare's POV**

"Y-you forg-give m-me?" He stuttered. I laughed a little.

"I do." He then lets out a girlish scream and stands up from the bed. What happened next I didn't expect so he took me by surprise when he scooped me up into his arms. He spun me around and around until we both got lightheaded and dizzy. I took a second to make sure Eli was in the room with me because he is not acting like himself at all. Then again I have never seen him so happy before.

"So you're happy?" I teased.

"Uh yeah! What made you forgive me?" He asked.

"Oh um… you remember about three days ago Luke asked me out?" I asked.

"The guy from your Jesus Club?" I nodded. "Then yeah."

"That is when. You handled that situation very well." I replied.

"So what you are telling me is that you had forgiven me three days ago and you are just telling me now?" He asked. I giggled and responded,

"Yeah. Pretty much." He stared at me. "But think of it like this, you now have all weekend to try and get me to be your girlfriend again." He looked confused after I said that.

"I thought you-" I held my hand up to his mouth and cut him off.

"I said I forgave you. I didn't say we were back together."

"Oh." He said sadly while nodding his head. He backed away from me and let his body fall to my bed. He was laying down looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey." I said to him as I crawled by him and put me onto his chest.

"What?" He whispered.

"Don't be sad. By the end of this weekend I'm sure that we'll be back together again. But Eli you can't just forget about what you did." I answered.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" He screamed while standing up. I sat up and continued to listen.

"I love you, Clare! And if I would have never made that bet I wouldn't love you! Or at least I wouldn't know I do. I know I hurt you and I know you're mad because of it but…I don't even know anymore." He sighed and sat right next to me on my bed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. And I know that. All of that. In a way I'm glad you made the bet but it still hurt me a lot. I know you know that and feel guilty about it so I forgive you. I just can't be in a relationship with you yet. Soon but not yet." He nodded at me.

"Okay. I'll wait." He replied. I smiled at him and asked,

"Will you do something for me?"

"Name it. I'll do anything." He says sweetly. That only makes my smile grow.

"_When_ we get back into a relationship, I don't want to go back into it right where we were. I want to start all over. You know, like first date, first kiss, and first I love you. You will be saying it first this time instead of me making a fool out of myself and texting it to you. I just want to start all over." I explained.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied.

"Good."

"So we should probably get to sleep now." When he said that I realized just how tired I actually was. He started to walk out of the door but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch." I shook my head no at him.

"No. You don't have to do that." I told him but he immediately said,

"Yes. Goodnight Clare." Then walked out of my room. I decided to just get changed and go to bed. And that is exactly what I did.

**Eli's POV**** *The Next Morning***

I woke up around seven and I groaned because I realized that I was on the floor. I must have rolled off and fell last night. I also realized where I was. Clare's house. I hate myself right now because I made that stupid bet with Adam but then I love myself for making that stupid bet with Adam because it made me realize that I love her. I am having a love-hate relationship with myself right now. Man, I sound pathetic. I decided that I would make Clare some breakfast and serve it to her in bed. Like a breakfast in bed place. I went to the kitchen and made her favorite breakfast of all time, pancakes with chocolate syrup. I thought it would be disgusting but she made me try it one time and I realized that it was actually really good. I also made some sausage and I made her coffee just the way she likes it. With sugar and cinnamon. A little less then fifteen minutes later everything was ready so I put all of the food on a carrying tray and made my way up to her room. No surprise to me that I found her still sound asleep. I walked over to her bed and put the tray of food down on the ground. I then kissed her entire face with the exception of her lips. I would love to kiss her lips but I love her more to respect her wishes. A second later her beautiful blue eyes were open.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hi. I made you breakfast!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me and started getting out of bed. That is until I placed her right back into the position she was in before. I then proceeded to get the tray off of the floor and onto her lap.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" She asked. I suddenly became nervous and I have no idea why.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Really nice Eli! Not only are you really nervous but you just totally showed her you were. I instantly felt better when she started smiling widely.

"Awe, Eli! That is just the sweetest thing! Thank you!" I nodded in response feeling completely normal. She told me to sit next to her so I did.

"Hey Clare?" I whispered into her ear.

"Hm?" She responded while turning her head to face me.

"Would you like to go out with me later today? Like on a date?" I asked feeling my nerves take over my body once again.

"I'd love to!" She agreed happily. I smiled and put my arm around her while she hugged me.

"I promise you, Clare. This time will be different." I told her and I meant every single word.

**Mhmm….I went there! Lol. Okay so how did you like it? I hope you did and I also really hope you review. It would make me so happy! **

**So have any of you had pancakes with chocolate syrup before? My friend was having it once and I thought it was nasty until I tried it. So let me know if you have ever tried it or liked it or hated it or never have had it before. Yeah so I need you to review basically! Thanks! ;) **


	12. A real date

**Okay, so hi again! Just for the people who don't read my story A Twist to Jealousy I will explain my absentness (is that a word? Who knows?) again. I had a really bad migraine then I went on vacation for two weeks and when I got back I got yet another migraine but I am all good now and ready to update!**

**This chapter will be dedicated to: LoveOfMyLife because I know what you mean when you say typing on the iPod takes forever so I really appreciate typing that long review. **

**Okay yeah so let me let you read the chapter now!**

**Clare's POV**

Eli has been great today. He knows that I have forgiven him yet he is still trying so hard. After breakfast we both took a shower and got ready. We decided that we were going to go ice skating and then to dinner.

"Hey. Are you ready yet?" He asked me while he stared at me.

"Yes, and Eli?"

"Hm?"

"My eyes. Are up here." I said while moving his face so that his eyes would lock with mine.

"Yes. And even though you're eyes are very beautiful, it isn't the only thing on you that is." I blushed madly at his comment and stayed quiet.

"Oh look! She's blushing. That is so cute!" He teased. I pouted and pushed him out the door.

"No pouting! We are going on our _first _date. You need to be smiling." He put the emphasis on the word first. Oh, I just love him so much!

"Thank you, Eli. For everything." I told him as we both got into his car.

"No problem." He answered and then started to drive. Ten minutes have gone by and neither one of us has said a word, until now.

"So, listen I have never done this before." He stated.

"What? Ice skating?" He nodded. "You've never been ice skating?"I asked in disbelief.

"Nope, so you are not allowed to make fun of me. Okay?" He said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"No promises." I responded while he glared at me. I laughed and said,

"Don't worry. I'll catch you when you fall."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"He questioned.

"Well, yes. But you have never done it and I have so we will just have to be different. Like always." I told him.

"Okay." He agreed. A few minutes later we had arrived at our destination. We got out of the car and made our way inside. I tried to pay for myself but as always Eli wouldn't allow me to do so. It doesn't matter where we are or what we are doing. He always has to pay for the both of us. I watch movies and whenever this happens in there I think 'oh how sweet! The guy is being a gentlemen' but in reality it is just annoying.

"Oh come on, Clare. Stop pouting. We both very well know that I'll always pay. So get used to it." He simply said as we put on the skates.

I sighed deeply, "Whatever."

**Eli's POV**

So, she is mad. I know she isn't faking it or anything but she is really mad. Over something so stupid, in my opinion.

"Okay. Here, give me your money." I told her.

"Yay!" She responded while she reached into her purse and took out her money. She hands it to me.

"Thanks!" She leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Will you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Of course. What is it?" I answered.

"Can you put my stuff in one of those cubbies?" She bats her eyelashes. I laugh and nod at her. I got up and carefully walked over to the shelves. I successfully got over there without falling in these ridiculous shoes. I look back to where Clare is sitting to make sure she isn't looking. She was too occupied with the skaters to even notice me or what I was about to do. I slowly take out her wallet and place her money back in there. Once I made sure everything looked the same in her wallet, I quickly put it back in her purse and place the purse onto the shelf. I, again, carefully walked back over to Clare.

"Are you ready?" I asked from behind her causing her to jump.

"Jerk, don't scare me like that!" She said as she made her way over to the entrance to the ice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. To her, I was apologizing for scaring her. To me, well to me I was apologizing for many things. One is being giving her her money back without her knowing it. She stepped onto the ice and glided easily along it. I, however, was very hesitant.

"It's okay. Just hold your stomach and try to stay balanced so you won't fall." She reassured me. I then stepped on the ice but as soon as I did I feel right on my butt. She starts laughing.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't make fun!" I accused. I tried getting up but it was no use. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah! Because she really wanted to and since I'm in love with her I will basically do anything she asks. I sighed deeply and saw her skate over towards me.

"No. I remember saying no promises. And this is exactly why I said no promises." She replied in between giggles.

"Alright alright. Just please help me up!" I begged and reached my hand up to her. She gladly excepted it and tried to help me up. We successfully got me back onto my feet without either one of falling to the ground.

"Okay. I'm going to help you." She said as she came in front of me. She faced me and took both of my hands tugging on the slightly.

"Now, just walk normally." I took a few steps before I completely fell on my face! She starts laughing hard at me and this time I join her.

***Afterwards***

"So, I'm never doing that again." I said as I drove down the road.

"Oh come on! You weren't that bad!" She argued.

"Clare, I didn't stay standing for more than a minute!" That statement made her go into yet another set of giggles.

"Alright, you hush up! We are going to dinner now!" I told her.

"Where will we be eating this fine evening?" She asked.

"Don't worry! I have a special place in mind." I exclaimed. I know she was confused but I am not about to tell her anything. She will love it! Well, I hope she will.

**Yay! So who can't wait to see what happens next? I think this story is almost over and then the sequel. I'm not really sure though so just keep reading and we will find out together!**

**Also, I finished my story called: A Twist to Jealousy. I would really love it if you would check it out. The sequel will be posted soon!**

**Okay, please review! Again I am so sorry for being away but don't let that stop you from reviewing because I am back for good now! Thanks all of you! You are awesome!**


	13. A kiss again

**Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but like I said on my other story not only is my room swarming with ants but our house is now too. So I will not be updating this weekend because I will not be home. Okay I didn't get a ton of reviews but that is okay I just wish I got more. Anyway here is the chapter!**

**Eli's POV**

"Eli, why can't you just tell me where we are going?" Clare has been whining for the past five minutes.

"We are only about five minutes away from our destination just be patient!" I exclaimed. She started to pout for about the fiftieth time this car ride. I sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Do not pout." I demanded.

"Fine. I will wait." She said.

"Yes, yes you will." I smirked at her. She let go of my hand and crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed and looked out the window. I would feel bad but I know that I can't or else I'll get sucked into whatever plan she has going on. Only a few minutes later I parked in the parking lot.

"We are at Degrassi, Eli." She said innocently.

"Hmm, we are." I responded while smirking. I got out of the car and went to the back of the hearse. I got the picnic basket and went to the passenger side where Clare is. I knocked on the window and she opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"In the words of you; well, you coming?" I replied.

"We are staying here?" I nodded at her and started walking.

"Not that I care at all where we spend our time but you did say you were taking me to a special place." She explained. I gasped pretending to be hurt.

"Edwards, I cannot believe you forgot! Do you not know where we are?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Well, I'll give you a hint: Crunch!" She looked even more confused and I must say it was one of the most adorable sights I have ever witnessed.

"You look really cute right now. And when I say cute I don't mean like Oh man, that girl is cute but more like Awe, she looks so cute!" I stated and immediately felt my face flush. Why did I say that?

"Thank you, Eli." Clare said in between her giggles. "Oh and by the way your hint sucked. Just tell me why this place is so special!"

"Well, if you will take one step backwards we will be in the exact same spot as where we met." She looked shocked.

"Wow you would think that I forgot wouldn't you?" I shook my head in disbelief as I sat on the side walk. I motioned for her to take a seat next to me and she followed my gesture.

"This is really sweet." She told me. I smiled at her and asked,

"And a special place?"

"And a special place. Now I'm hungry what did you bring?" I chuckled at her because right after she said that her stomach grumbled.

"Ha, I guess you are not lying." I smirked at the red coloring on her cheeks. I brought out what I had for dinner.

***After Dinner***

"That was amazing, Eli! Thank you." She said as we drove back to her house.

"You already said that." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"I know but I felt like saying it again." She defended. I nodded my head.

"Alright, whatever you say." I replied. I drove up right next to her house and turned off the car. I got out and circled around so that I could open the door for Clare.

"Thanks." She said softly. I smirked in response. We walked to her door and I immediately felt like one of those cliché movies she always makes me watch.

"I had an amazing time tonight." She said and I felt even more like one of those movies.

"Me too. Thank you for giving me another chance Clare. It means the world to me." I told her.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday." I stated. She nodded her head in response.

"Goodnight, Clare." I then walked back to my car. I saw her give me a small wave before I drove off to my house.

**Clare's POV**

I walked into my house feeling slightly disappointed. I wonder why he didn't kiss me. Maybe he didn't want to. No, that cannot be it because he just thanked me for giving him another chance. Or maybe, maybe he thinks I don't want to. Well, whatever the reason it was still disappointing. I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I lied down in bed and closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come soon. Let m tell you something, it never did.

***Monday Morning (at school)***

"Well, Clare he doesn't want to mess it up with you. Maybe he thought that kissing you would ruin everything that you and he have. I'm sure he just thinks you want him to take things slow so that is why he is." Alli explained as she ate her sandwich. I sighed and nodded.

"Probably. I do not want him to feel that way though, Alli. I may want things to go slowly but that doesn't change my love for him." She nodded.

"Then go tell him that." She pointed over to where Eli stood next to Adam. I suddenly felt very apprehensive. I quickly shook my head no.

"I'm too nervous. I can't just tell him kiss me. What if the real reason he didn't do it was because he did not want to?" I heard Alli laugh.

"I highly doubt that, Clare. I'll prove it!" She said.

"You'll prove it?"I asked confused. She nodded.

"Eli!" She shouted. I looked around me quickly.

"What are you doing?" I whisper shouted.

"Finding out if your man wants to kiss you!" She explained.

"Alli no!" I said but I knew it was too late.

"Um, what's up Alli?" Eli said awkwardly.

"Do you want to kiss Clare?" Eli was taken aback and honestly so was I. I mean I knew she was going to ask but I did not think she was going to be so blunt about it.

"Excuse me?" He said. I got up and put my hand on Eli's shoulder pushing him out of the cafeteria.

"Something you want to say Edwards?" He asked me. I felt my cheeks go up in color when I asked,

"Why didn't you kiss me the other night?" He just stared at me. So I just started to babble.

"I know you probably think that I wanted to take things slowly and I do but I want you to kiss me. I mean it would be okay if you did. I mean if you want to. I me-" I was cut off.

"Do not say I mean again, please." I sighed when he said this. I thought he would say something else but he just continued to stare at me. After what felt like forever he asked,

"You really want me to kiss you, huh?"

"Well, I mean." He glared at me. "Sorry." I whispered. The next thing I knew I felt a hand on my back and soft familiar lips on mine. I was so excited at this point that for a few seconds I forgot to kiss him back but soon that faded and I kissed him back. After a while he pulled away.

"All you had to do was ask, Edwards." He told me.

"I will keep that in mind for next time." I winked at him and then kissed him again. He chuckled and the vibrations sent chills down my spine. I pulled away this time.

"Bells about to ring." I reminded him.

"Well, like always I don't care." He said and then we were running to Morty.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I don't know wherever the car takes us." He said after we both got into the car.

"Don't you mean wind?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, that is just silly." I laughed. He leaned over to me and pressed his lips to mine one more time before starting his car and driving us off to who knows where.

**There are only a few chapters left! I want to make sure that everyone still wants a sequel so make sure to tell me in that review you are going to give me! Okay? I would really appreciate it! Thank you.**


	14. A trip

**Everybody listen closely! This is the last chapter! Sad I know but I need you to tell me if you want a sequel! I know many, many chapters ago practically all of you said yes but I need to know if all of you are still interested in that! I need five people to tell me yes so please in your review tell me! PLEASE!**

**This is dedicated to: ANAHI'Simagnation! Your review was beyond cute!**

**IMPORTANT! When it goes to Clare's POV it will go back to when Eli and Adam was talking and then it will jump to where they were at the end of Eli's POV!**

**Eli's POV ****5 Months Later**

"Dude, you are insane!" Adam told me as we walked down the hall in school.

"Well, technically it was her idea. For our first date." I shot back. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh come on! She was kidding she even admitted that she was kidding right after she suggested it!" He told me.

"Yes, but then I said maybe for our six month anniversary, which just so happens to be two weeks from now. We will be on summer break and everything! It is brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"It is stupid and it will not happen! Why did you buy the tickets already? That was a waste of money! And even if Clare says yes her parents will never go for it!" He stated. I smirked at him.

"Ah, young grasshopper! I already asked-well more like begged her parents and they said yes!" I said and once I did Adam's jaw dropped. I nodded my head at him in agreement.

"How did you get them to say yes? They barely say yes for when we want to study at the park!" Adam said.

"I told them that I loved her with everything in me. I also told them the truth about the bet." Adam's jaw dropped even further. I didn't even think that was physically possible. He hit my arm and may I add hard?

"Ow, dude! What was that for?" I asked.

"Why in the world would you do that? You didn't tell them I was a part of it, right?" He gasped when I gave him a look that said I did.

"I did. I told them everything but that doesn't matter because once I told them they started laughing. Weird I know but they did and they also rolled their eyes muttering 'teenagers'. They were fine with it and once I gave them a little speech about how much I adore and respect their daughter they jumped right on board to send her to Paris with me." I told him.

"And when they asked who the chaperones would be? Because I already know they asked that." He said. I chuckled a bit and replied,

"I said my parents." He choked a little on the water he was drinking. I patted his back so he would stop choking.

"So you lied?" I shook my head no. "But you said your parents." He stated confused.

"Yeah. My dad gets two tickets each summer from his radio station to go anywhere in the world for vacation. I told them to go to Paris. It isn't like they have ever been there before. It was perfect!" I told him.

"Oh yeah that doesn't make your present less romantic at all!" He said sarcastically.

"Just because my parents would be there doesn't mean we will be spending tons of time with them. Clare and I will have time to ourselves." I responded.

"When and why will we have time to ourselves?" I heard Clare ask behind me. I hoped that she didn't hear anything else.

"Oh all the time, baby!" I exclaimed sarcastically then giving her a kiss. She glared at me but still couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Her big, beautiful, and soft lips. She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"My eyes are right here, Eli." She said pointing to her eyes.

"Well, at least I was looking at your lips and not something lower." She gasped and Adam faked to throw up.

"I need to go to the nurse I can feel my lunch coming back. See ya'!" He said before walking away from the both of us.

"You are really bad, you know." She told me.

"Oh please! Don't act like you don't know I look." She gasped again and started to walk away. I caught her arm before she got too far. This was our free period and luckily for me we had it together. I walked her outside and we sat down on the grass where no other student was, where no other student ever was. Every day we come and sit at the exact same spot and no one else is ever there. She sighed but stayed seated by me never the less.

"What is up with you?" I asked her. Even though she was trying to hide it I could tell that something was very much bothering her. And I had this crazy feeling it had to do with me though I don't recall doing anything to make her upset.

"Nothing, Eli. I am perfectly fine." She replied with a lot of sarcasm. Something she has learned from me.

"Oh! Yeah, that was convincing. Really, what is the matter?" She sighed again yet it was deeper, like she wasn't upset but sad. That didn't make me feel good at all.

**Clare's POV**

I was pretty sad today but I tried to not let it show. I woke up this morning thinking that it was only two weeks away until Eli and I's six month anniversary and he hasn't spoken of it once. I don't want to bring it up but then again if he forgot or something I need to plan something. Even though it is the guy's job to do something, it doesn't matter I just want to celebrate it. Maybe this isn't real yet again. Man, if that is the truth he is being pretty realistic. I saw Alli in the hallway so I walked up to her. She normally gives me pretty sound advice when it comes to guys and stuff.

"Alli-" She put her hand up and stopped me.

"Say no more. Come on we will go outside and talk about your Eli problem." She said while dragging me out of the front doors of the school. It was still lunch hour so we had a good half an hour left.

"How did you know I was having Eli trouble?" I asked her. She laughed at me and said,

"Clare, I could tell the minute you came to school this morning that something was bugging you and you weren't as lovey dovey with Eli." She explained. Wow, and here I thought I was hiding it well. I just hope Eli couldn't see that something was up.

"So what is it? Did he say something he didn't mean? Cheat on you?" I gasped at her last words. "Sorry, but you know Drew did that to me so I was just asking."

"Eli would never do that to me, or any girl for that matter!" I defended. She held her hands up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What did he do?" I sighed.

"Our six month anniversary is in two weeks."

"Eeeepppp!" She squealed. I had to hold my ears it was so loud.

"Alli!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but six months is such a long time! Eeepp!" I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. After she calmed herself down she asked me,

"So what is the problem? You don't want to be with him anymore?" I shook my head vigorously.

"I want to be with him very much! I just don't know if he wants to be with me." I whispered the last part.

"Why do you think he wouldn't want to be with you?" Alli asked.

"He made a bet once why not do it again?" I asked her. She gasped at my words.

"Clare, where is all of this coming from?" She questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He hasn't said one thing about it and I'm scared he might have forgotten. And my worst fear is that he is going to break up with me on that day." I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Oh Clare!" She exclaimed while pulling me into a hug."Just ask him." I blinked at her.

"What if my assumption is correct though?" I asked.

"Well, then he is a jerk and you shouldn't be with him anyway." I nodded my head at her.

"You're right. I'll talk to him later." I told her. She giggles like mad and hugged me once more.

"That's a girl!" I playfully rolled my eyes at her and we walked back into the school with our arms linked.

***Now with Eli***

"Oh! Yeah, that was convincing. Really, what is the matter?" He asked me. I sighed deeply.

"You're sad." He pointed out. I told myself I wouldn't cry but I couldn't help it. Once he saw that I was crying he pulled me to sit on his lap. Even though I have some insecurity about our relationship I let him comfort me. After a few minutes of that I looked up at him though my tears stopped I still felt some on my eyelashes. He wiped them away though and gave me a small sweet kiss on my lips.

"Sweetheart, please tell me why you are so upset." He looked hurt. Maybe he isn't playing, maybe it is real. If this is all a trick again he is an amazing actor. Come on, Clare. You can do this. Just ask him!

"Is all of this real?" I asked so quickly I don't think he understood. He was looking down at me with a confused face. I must say he looked pretty darn cute right about now.

"Huh?" I giggled at him.

"Is our relationship real or are you just pretending again?" I think he went into shock or something because he just sat there motionless.

"Eli?" I asked.

"How could you ask me that?" He asked me. I slouched against him.

"Forget it. Never mind." I said. I kind of felt defeated.

"No, tell me." He said softly grabbing my hands.

"Do you know what is coming up? Let's say in two weeks?" I asked. I saw a smirk form on his face and I instantly knew he figured out everything.

"Hmm, let's see. Two weeks, long time." He said. I giggled at him and patiently waited for him to say it. He gasped.

"Oh I know! It's our six month anniversary!" He smiled at me.

"You remembered!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"How could you possibly think I forgot?" He asked.

"You haven't talked about it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Neither have you." He pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not the one that made a bet at first!" I reminded.

"Yes, but that is over with. You and I both know it." I nodded.

"So back to our six month anniversary." I hinted. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I was going to wait but I will give them to you now." He stated. He removed me from his lap and got up himself. We started walking to Morty.

"Eli, we can't skip class!" I told him.

"Yeah, we can." He simply said. Before I had time to argue he pushed me into his car.

"Well, that wasn't rude at all." I said sarcastically after he sat down.

"I love you." He told me. That was the first time he told me that besides when he told me with the bet. I stared at him for a long time with a huge smile on my face.

"I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"I already knew that!" He said while starting his car. I rolled my eyes.

***At His House***

"Where are your parents?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know? I have been in school all day." He responded. Since he was walking in front of me I decided to slap his butt. He jumped a little before turning toward me. I felt my face immediately heat up. Why did I do that? What was I thinking?

"Why Miss Edwards we are getting a bit personal." He said.

"You, being the one who told me this morning that you look at my breasts all the time." I shot back.

"I look but I don't touch." He told me.

"Yeah that is because I won't let you. You don't because you know my rules and I know your rules." I said.

"Oh really? What are my rules?" He questioned.

"You don't care what I do." I responded.

"That is so true." He stated and then pulled me into a kiss.

"It did catch me off guard though. Not that I didn't like it, because believe me I did, but why did you do that?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders for about the fiftieth time today.

"I felt like it." I stated.

"My goodness, you are getting feisty. I like it!" He picked me up bridal style and carried me up into his room. He threw me onto his bed and the whole time I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Stay!" He ordered then went to his desk. He picked something up and turned to face me. Once he came and sat down next to me on the bed he gave me an envelope. I scrunched my eyebrows together and stared at it confused.

"Just open it." And so I did. I read the paper and once I realized what it was I screamed at the top of my lungs. He chuckled at me. I threw myself on top of him and made him lie down. I started giving him small pecks everywhere on his face. Then I got bored and stood up and did this really embarrassing dance. Eli got up and picked me up in his arms.

"How did you afford this?" I asked him.

"That doesn't matter." He told me while placing me back on the floor.

"Chaperones?" I asked.

"Typical you. My parents are coming but don't worry that aren't going to get in our way." He answered.

"Now all we have to do is ask my parents." I said with a sigh. He smirked.

"Actually, all you have to do is pack for this magnificent trip. I already asked them. They said yes." He responded.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"Let's not worry about that right now." He told me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed me.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed.

"The best real boyfriend ever." He corrected.

"Yes. The best real boyfriend ever!" I agreed and then kissed him again. All I can say is I can't wait until this trip! Whoever knew that a bet could turn into love.

**DONE! This story was a lot of fun to write and I would really love to write a sequel for it if you guys want so let me know in that review you are going to give me! Thanks! You have all been amazing! **


	15. A sequel

**Hey lovely readers! So this isn't a chapter but….the sequel is now up! I know exciting! So make sure you go read AND review that too!**

**It is called: A Bet in Paris! **

**You all have been great!**

**Thanks! :) JDDCdancer1497**


End file.
